<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The flower of death by bunnnyyymyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063902">The flower of death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon'>bunnnyyymyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Character Death, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Murder, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:39:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the truth hurts more than a lie - EXO, Sweet Lies</p><p>There is a line between love and revenge, a very fine unnoticable one. He discovers it a tad too late, when the Asphodel stained red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The flower of death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :3 Again, I join this round! This was greatly influenced by Iljimae, a korean drama. For this one, read carefully, slowly and pick up hints! Thank you S for ideas, and M for beta-ing! To readers, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shines on him the moment he stealthily enters the residence. The lights are mostly off, indicating the owner has already fallen asleep, in his dreamland. He smiles as he pushes the door, stepping slowly towards his target.</p><p>Sleep tight, and never wake up.</p><p>He raises the sword high up in the air, then slashing the other’s chest.</p><p>Two more to go.</p><p>Before he goes out of the room, he puts a painting of Asphodel beside the dead man.</p><p>*</p><p>Another day has begun and the market is in uproar as there is a murder, again. This time, it was the Left State Councillor. The market is buzzing with chatters from the villagers. </p><p>One man walks through the market, carrying his gayageum.</p><p>"Young master!"</p><p>The man's face lightens up. "Chan! Why are you in dirt like this?" He - Junmyeon asks, dusting the dirt from the other's clothes and wiping his face with a violet-embroidered handkerchief.</p><p>"Young master, wait, don't touch me or else people will say something nasty about you! Here, let me hold your gayageum. Must be heavy, isn't it?"</p><p>"How many times should I tell you to call me Junmyeon? And, no, it's not that heavy." Junmyeon chuckles. "So, no work in the market today?"</p><p>Chan shakes his head, holding the gayageum while keeping the handkerchief then allowing Junmyeon to walk first. "Today, I planned to help around the gisaeng house. Yesterday, Jongdae scored a lot while helping one of the ladies!"</p><p>Junmyeon hums, walking a bit slowly as an attempt to walk side by side with the man. "Chan, do you happen to know about the murders of the noblemen that happened nowadays? Don't you guys talk about it?"</p><p>The man laughs. "Eyyy young master, how can lowborns like us know something as big as that?"</p><p>The other nods, turning to Chan as they have arrived at the house. "Instead of helping ladies, what about accompanying me today? Be with me, can you?"</p><p>*</p><p>The cold night wind makes Junmyeon shiver as he walks down the road. He was supposed to go to his mother during the day, but playing gayageum totally makes him forget.</p><p>Plus the crush. Love indeed makes people go crazy. He smiles at the thought of it.</p><p>The whole residence is dark when he arrives. Feeling unsettled, Junmyeon tip-toes as he walks along the main hall, grabbing a vase based on moonlight, and moves towards the main room.</p><p>The wind howls, rattling leaves. He jumps at the sound, closing his mouth thus dropping the vase.</p><p>Multiple steps from inside the room can be heard and Junmyeon rushes into it, finding his father panting heavily with blood dripping from the cut on his neck.</p><p>*</p><p>The murder attempt of State Councillor right after the murder of Left State Councillor really put the whole village in fidgety. As he prods along the market, his mind keeps thinking about last night.</p><p>The attacker.</p><p>His father.</p><p>The murder cases.</p><p>And a violet-embroidered handkerchief he found in the residence's yard. One that is eerily the same as his.</p><p>His steps are halted when all he sees is chest.</p><p>Raising his head, he smiles. "Chan.."</p><p>"Young master, what do you think about? You nearly collide into me! Plus, the wrinkles on your forehead, even the dog can see them from afar!"</p><p>Junmyeon bursts into laughter. "Nothing big. Anyway Chan, where were you last night?"</p><p>"Last night? I think I'm at home with my mother. Why, young master?"</p><p>"No, I'm just curious. Today, you will accompany me too, right?"</p><p>"Sure, young master!"</p><p>*</p><p>Days passed by and he feels the urge to finish the task. The faster, the better. Last time his work was halted by one that he knows really well.</p><p>Junmyeon.</p><p>He just discovered the birth secret of the young man. How can a murderer have a well-hidden, pure-hearted illegitimate son?</p><p>World is indeed strange, twisted.</p><p>Today, there will be no interference as he already asked Jongdae to take care of the young master. By taking care, he means it in a good way.</p><p>He slips into the dark room after knocking the guards down, approaching his target under the blanket. The moment he raises his sword, a man storms into the room.</p><p>"Father!"</p><p>"You-" Albeit surprised, he swiftly points the sword at the neck of his target. </p><p>The target - State Councillor stands slowly. "W-what do you want?!"</p><p>He snickers. "Your life. Can you give it to me?"</p><p>"No!" Junmyeon quickly moves, pushing his father to his back.</p><p>"Junmyeon, run!" The State Councillor shouts frantically.</p><p>Junmyeon shakes his head, "Why, just why do you do this?" He bores his eyes right into the other's eyes. And he sees it. Rage. Revenge.</p><p>"An eye for an eye. A life for a life. They killed my father. They need to go to the afterlife for this revenge to end." The attacker says, approaching the two.</p><p>"M-my father did?"</p><p>"Yes!" He screams, pulling Junmyeon away, sword at the other's neck.</p><p>The elder kneels immediately, "Just kill me instead! Me!"</p><p>"Only when someone dear to you dies will you know the pain that I felt!"</p><p>"Y-you.. P-park Chanyeol? The lost son of late Right State Councillor? Please, my son did nothing wrong!"</p><p>Tears rolling down Junmyeon’s cheeks, and he closes his eyes. The truth, they hurt.</p><p>"Later, just look at the painting of Asphodel whenever you think about your dearest son. Although illegitimate, he’s still yours!"</p><p>Under the moonlight, the blood splatters on the wall, and stains the painting of Asphodel red.</p><p>One more to go.</p><p>*</p><p>Chanyeol slowly puts the brush down, staring at the painting. Of Asphodel - flower of death. He is about to start painting another one when Jongdae suddenly enters the room.</p><p>"What now?" He says, eyes on the painting.</p><p>Jongdae pulls out a handkerchief, putting it beside the painting. "Here, from young master Junmyeon."</p><p>Chanyeol looks at it - a handkerchief, with red-camellia embroidery.</p><p>He touches the handkerchief, and closes his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> My regrets will follow you to the grave. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, at the end, why our main character paints 2 paintings of Asphodel when there is only one more target to go? Hmmmm, interesting, right?</p><p>And as I used tons of flower references, here's the meanings for each :<br/>-Violet means modesty<br/>-Asphodel means death, and it says 'my regrets follow you to grave'<br/>-Red camellia means deep desire for someone</p><p>Thank you for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>